Here Come the Munsters
Here Come The Munsters was a made for TV movie based on the original TV show: The Munsters. It featured cameos of almost all the original cast members including Al Lewis, Yvyonne De Carlo, Pat Priest and Butch Patrick but for Fred Gwynne, who had passed away in 1991 due to pancreatic cancer. Plot The Munster family is tired of being persecuted back in Transylvania, and on finding part of a letter from cousin Marilyn in California, decides to head to the United States. On arrival they find that Marilyn's father, Norman Hyde, is missing, and her mother (Herman's sister) Elsa Hyde is in a coma. Marilyn details this in the letter but Spot burned the mail (and the letter carrier) so this comes as a surprise to the Munsters. The family must find out what has happened to Marilyn's father, and find a way to revive Elsa. They also have to try to live in new surroundings as they try to "fit in" in America. It turns out that Norman was trying to find a way to make his "peaches and cream" daughter, Marilyn, look a little more like the rest of the clan, but somehow the experiment backfired and Norman Hyde became Brent Jekyll (this is a take on The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenson). Brent Jekyll is running for Congress and as part of his campaign is trying to get foreigners out of America (this includes the Munsters). There is a more sinister part of the story as it seems that Hyde was sabotaged and transformed into Jekyll purposely, to bring forward a politician without a past who people would listen to. As the story unfolds, the family tries to save the day. With Herman arrested and placed in jail, Grandpa creates a replica of him from spare parts and uses it to help him escape. They flee from the scene in the Munster Koach. Continuity While the film serves as an origin story for The Munsters, it deviates from the original 1960s show in several areas, resulting in many continuity errors and retcons. *The Munsters are shown to have moved to the USA when Eddie was still a child, however in the original show the Munsters moved to the USA 12 years before 1965, 4 years before Eddie was born, with Herman having even served in the US army during the 50s and fought in the Korean War. *The film takes place in the 90s rather than the 60s. *The Raven is shown to be entirely mechanical and lifeless instead of a real bird living in a clock. *Eddie is shown to eat dog food and eat from a doggy bowl despite that in the original show he ate normally like the rest of the family. *The Munsters are shown owning The Munster Koach shortly after moving in and Herman getting a job at Gateman, Goodbury, And Graves Funeral Home despite that in the original show Herman didn't own the Munster Koach until 12 years after moving to America, where it was given to him by Lily as a birthday present. *In The Munsters' Revenge, Grandpa and the Munsters left their old castle under the care of Cousin Igor before moving to America, but in the film there is no mention of Cousin Igor and the Munsters simply abandon their castle. *Marylin's parents receive the most notable retcon, with her mother being depicted as Herman's sister despite that the original show regularly pointed out that her mother was Lily's sister and in the film both her parents are shown to still be alive despite that they were both deceased in the original show. Cast Main *Edward Herrmann as Herman Munster *Veronica Hamel as Lily Munster *Robert Morse as Grandpa *Christine Taylor as Marilyn Hyde *Mathew Botuchis as Eddie Munster *Max Grodénchik as Norman Hyde *Judy Gold as Elsa Munster Hyde *Jeff Trachta as Brent Jekyll Others *Troy Evans as Detective Warshowski *Joel Brooks as Larry Walker *Sean O'Bryan as Detective Cartwell *Mary Woronov as Mrs. Edna Dimwitty *Amanda Bearse as Mrs. Pearl * Irwin Keyes as One-eyed man * Jim Fisher as Villager * Scotch Ellis Loring as Flight Attendant * Brian George as Immigration Official * Robertson Dean as Angry Dog Owner * Jim Staahl as Quaranteen Official * Keone Young as Ralph, the limo driver * Kellen Hathaway as Trick-or-Treater * Bill Prady as Paramedic * T.J. McInturff as Stanley * Francesca Smith as Monique * Jane Carr as Cassie O'Leary * James Keane as Maitre d' * James Basile as Waiter * Lynne Marie Stewart as Mrs. Waffer * Judy Kain as Mrs. Hersby * Tommy Bertelsen as Ted Walker * Ralph P. Martin as Sergeant * Jim Jackman as Front Desk Officer * Christina Venuti as Woman at Fundraiser * Aaron Paris as Transformed Band Leader Trivia * If one takes a close look at the odometer on the Munster mobile, it is revealed it reads 17 miles, which suggests they used the original coffin racer from the series. Videos Here Come The Munsters- Cameo Appearance by Original Cast Members|Here Come The Munsters Cameo Appearances Here Come The Munsters - Promo (1995)|Here Come The Munsters Promo Category:Films & Specials